


Marvin's Fall

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, I think it helps describe the situation a bit, I went into too much detail, Whump, Yeah I described the house at the start, anti attacks the other egos, i don't care, marvin gets hurt, marvin gets sick, marvin whump, special end, worried Jackieboy Man, worried egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: Marvin's power wanes as Jack lay in a coma for months on end. What happens when Anti attacks?





	Marvin's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by whumpxng on tumblr:  
> "look, im just a slut for some magical exhaustion okay  
> give me your whumpees overusing their magic and having physical repercussions from it, bloody noses, unable to stand, getting progressively weaker, utterly exhausted and spent !! 
> 
> bonus points: if they know they are running low on magic but they have no choice but to keep using more until they just collapse
> 
> bonus bonus points: if their magic is somehow connected to their life force!!"
> 
> Well... Here you go! Enjoy!

Marvin was tired.

 

It had been a long day. Checking on Jack in the medical room. Making sure everyone was doing okay (okay, that was mostly Schneeplestein's job, but he liked to check on their mental health). Doing a search with various locator spells to try and find Anti. Helping with housework. Then he also had to practice for his next show.

 

He knew his magic was low with how much he used it on a daily basis. Ever since Jack's collapse, which caused him to fall into a coma – even with Henrik trying to keep him afloat – he'd felt his magic waning each day, causing him to grow weaker. He'd seen his own magic flicker or stutter a few times which caused him to hesitate, but he continued. The others had told him to rest, not to worry about helping too much but he didn't care. They were his family, he wasn't going to let them down. He knew how Jackieboy Man felt now, wanting to save people but not sure how.

 

Slumping down into his comfy chair, the magician stared into the fireplace before him. He remembered how lucky that each of the egos were in this world. Because of Jack's channel – Jack now being played by their creator Sean along with Chase from time to time – they were able to live comfortably. They each held jobs, sure, it helped them to feel better. But in this world created by Sean, run by Jack (mostly) they didn't have to.

 

They lived in a sort of mansion almost – two upper floors and a basement, but huge rooms on all of them. Each ego had a suite-like room with amazing views no matter what room you lived in. Sean and Jack got the best rooms though – they were the creator and the original “ego” of sorts. Well, Angus had a good room too, but he never was in it often. Each room was decorated to the preference of the ego inhabiting it.

 

Marvin's was a sort of magical study with a bedroom attached. Bookshelves filled with volumes on incantations, spells, potions and herbal remedies (Henrik had actually come to him a couple times for the later). A stone tile floor was blanketed by intricately woven Asian and Arabic rugs. In the corner was a stand with yet another open spell book on it. Nearby was a table with a map and pendulum, along with a deck of tarot and a deck of oracle cards - his locator spells and incantations done here. Candles were all over the room, be they for lighting or for various spells for himself or the others. Then there was the small lounging area with a couple of big chairs, a small love-seat and a fireplace.

 

The magic man smiled as he felt his eyes start to close. It had been a long, long day. It was time to rest. This was his time. He needed this to recover enough to work the next day.

 

With that he fell unconscious.

 

 

**_~*~TWO WEEKS LATER~*~_ **

 

 

_“Shit! Chase! Grab Jameson and get out of here! Find Henrik! Quickly!” Marvin hissed, a trickle of blood running from his nose and lip._

 

_Ice blue eyes widened in fear as the man in question held onto the unconscious man-out-of-time. “But Marv! You and J-”_

 

_“I SAID GO!”_

 

The group of Septic egos had been out for a peaceful afternoon. It was the first time in a while everyone's schedules lined up enough that they could go out for dinner and a movie. The start of the day had been fairly stressful especially on Marvin, who found himself lightheaded from how much he'd used his magic the last few days. Eventually everything had calmed down and they were able to figure out their plans. The doctor, unfortunately, had been called away early on while they'd been at the diner. He'd reassured them that nothing major had happened and that he would see them when they returned.

 

They had been on their way to the theater from the restaurant...

 

When Anti showed up.

 

He found them in a park in broad daylight. He was as glitchy and pissed-off as ever. And this time his anger was pointed toward Jackie and Marvin. With a snap, the hero and the magician were changed into their special outfits while Chase and JJ went off to the side to try and stay out of the fight.

 

Sure it had started off with verbal exchanges (puns, threats, commentary, and the like). Soon, however, it changed to actual actions. Anti had begun to throw knives and even some of his glitches to allow for possession. It had started of relatively easy then gradually grew worse as the glitch began to clone himself and attack full on.

 

Jackie and Marvin were on the defensive, not only for their sake, but for their two fellow egos. They didn’t want them hurt, so whenever they could, shields were thrown up, both magical and technological. Marvin was worried, watching as every shield and barrier he made broke within minutes up being created. He knew he was weak, that his magic was waning greatly. But he hadn't realized…

 

No he couldn't think about that. Not right now. Not when lives were on the line. He had to make sure that the others were safe before he could-

 

“Marv! Watch out!” Jackie cried.

 

The person in question looked up right as he was slammed into by what they had been calling a “glitch bomb.” He was thrown back into a tree, groaning as he felt his body start to ache. He slowly got up to his knees. Looking around, he noticed that JJ was unconscious - probably hit by the repercussions of the explosion. That wasn’t good.

 

Right at that moment, Marvin began coughing. Covering his mouth, he flinched as the pain from his back began to worsen. It started to spread into his lungs and chest. That… wasn’t good.

 

He pulled his hand away from his mouth, frowning. Blood with flecks of blue and green covered the palm. His blood, his magic. If he was coughing up magic in his blood, then the blood was probably coming from his nose as well.

 

“Shit!” he cursed. Well, this would be fun...

 

He glanced over to see Chase going and picking up Jameson. Good… That was good.

 

“Chase!”

 

The trick-shot maker looked up at him, startled. His eyes seemed to widen at something.

 

“Grab Jameson and get out of here! Find Henrik! Quickly!”

 

“But Marv!” the father shouted, “You and J-”

 

“JUST GO!” Marvin interrupted. He got up to one knee. He wiped the blood from his mouth, getting the blood from his nose as well. He watched as Chase picked up the silent actor bridal style and ran.

 

His eyes moved to where Anti stood. He made note of the glint in the glitched man’s eyes. What did he know?

 

“W̲̻̯͐͡eͭͭ̔̂͟lͫ͐͆̈ͥ͆͏̱̬̭̜͇̭̮l͇̫̤̫͙̠̓̆ͮ̉̉,̜̔̐ͭ͐͞ ̥̲͙̘́͐͆wͬ͛̔̓͂e̮ͨ̽̆ĺ͇͍ͥl̴̲̉̄ ̮̞͔͕͓̝̝̓͌̉͌ͣ̈͜w͇̠̻͈̳͐̓͒͑̾͡e̻͍͕̔̓̋lͤ͋͐̐͏̳̫̗͓̮͓ͅl̂̒̆̍̈ͬ͡,̶̥͇͓̔͒͋̋̾"̸̠̹̣̯̻̹̓͛ Anti snarled, almost chuckling as he stood there, clones on either side of him. He seemed to be proud of himself as they started to walk and surround the two egos before him. "͏͍͎̞͓̬͕L̻̲̭̉̀ͩͣ̀ͯ̾o̸̳͇̗̠̰ͩò̫̠̙̽̉̂ͮ̍͊͡k̪̼͎͕͕̣̯ ͇̝̅ẉ̸͚ͦh͓ͧ͊ͣ̑̚o̯͇̣͙̳͛̽̓ ҉͖͔̗w̻͋e͖̮̼̠͔͑͐̍͛̚ ͍͕͇̫̺̲ͯͥ̒ͤ͛h͛͊͒̓ͩ̊͡a̫͓̻̜̳ͩ̐̋̕v̩̼͈͆̅͡e͈ͯ́̽̔ͪ ̼ͩ͜l͑̅̑ͭe̢ͩf͖͇͆̍ͩt҉.̬ ̡̹͙̲̠̹T̜͖͈̞̑̓̇͋̔͜h̴̥̘̗̰̠̮̘e̩̼̲̲͗ ͇͙͖̉̇̍͂̆ͧh̙͎̰̱͈̝̐̌̔e̢͔̭ͤͅͅr̢̝͙̮͍̼̝̗̔ͪ̋o̶̞͉͉̒͂̊͐̀ ̢̯͎͖̑̏̿̅a̐̄҉n̤̫̹̩̬̹ͮͤ̌̉ďͯ̔̾̌̀͌͝ ̳̟̂t͔̮͇̠̱͒̐ͦͭͨhȩ̝͙̺̏̐ ̵̒m̥̳̝͍̱̠a̰͓̙̬̰ͤg̗̯͚̫̼͓͂ͮͪ̎ͪi͖͍̭̞̮c̤̰͇̥̭͆͟ͅí͏̪̠͇a̱̬̤̟̳̲͇͒̓̑̇ͮ̚͢ň̢̓̀ͤ.̣̲̙̲̗̄̇̊͛̐̈̑͡ ̪̪̞͖ͬ̍̾ͤ͐T̳̭̝͕̈̒ͩ͜h̟̿̑ͣ͑̂́ͬe̯͙̝̪̗̩͐̈̈́ͤ̓̿̄ ̱̹̞̺͙͕͚̑ͦ̂͌m̡̱̣̼̲ͨ͌̎ͮ̅aͤ͢g̽į̮̻̞̈ͭc͓̼̠ͪ̀̈͜ ̼̞̣͈̄ͥ͘ẘ̲̦̙̮́ͬ͛ͭo̹̪̫͚̩̠͗̆̇̒̔̏n͎̹̦̹̤͙̕ͅ'̗͉͉̹ͣ̇͆̋ͣͮṯ̺͍͙̻ͣ̿͐͢ ̫̖͇̤̬̗ͨ̊l̵͕̪̰͈̄a̵̖ͩ͆͊s̸̱͍̠̃͊ͮ̐t͈̫̟̰͛̅͛ ̘̱͇͖̆̄ͤͭ̄l͙̳̙͇̭̺ͥ̓ͫ̊̕o̶̍ͬn͙ͭ̊ͭ̓ͩg̹̱͙͔̼̅͡ ͓͕͍̣̰̗̈́t̴̺̠͕̠̪̹̭̐̍̔̑h͈̎̒͊o̪ủ͛ͮͪ͜g̷̼ͫ͛ͬḫ͈̲̋͜,̫̲͙̃͂͐ͦ ͈̮̟͓͕̉ͮͅw̨̦̩̞̜̼̯̔̏̽i̼̓̈́l̫͈̇̏̉͆l̨̐ ̫͕i͍̱͕͂͡t̂͛ͪ͆͏̘̝̰̜ͅ?͌̽ͦ̆̀̚͏̗̤͙̳̹̦”

 

Jackie looked to Marvin. The expression in his eyes was one of worry. The magician quickly turned his back on the hero, wanting to make sure that they could keep an eye on all versions of Anti. He didn’t want to see it, not right then. He knew his own predicament. He’d felt it for a while now.

 

“Marvin what-”

 

“Not the time, Jackie,” he snapped slightly, more concerned with the clones of the glitch master.

 

“Marvin, I’m being serious.”

 

“So am I, J,” he spoke, green locks falling from the bun his hair was in. His hands balled into fists, glowing with a blue-green flame.

 

̶͇̑͋̇ͣ͋̈́̾"̠̮͋̑̅̇N͓͈̮̟͟ǫ̮͙̦͇̖͙̘͊̈w̲̬͓̝̫͎̄ͥ̈́ͫ ͕͐̒͂͒̊̓ͬn̮̤̜̘̻̓̑́͛ͥͪơw̜̗̳͛̂̇,̫͉̌ ̰̠͎k̢̘̤̮͉̆ͣ͛ͯ͆i̫̞̣̪͆t̻͙͓͎̂ͦ̿̒t̠͕e̶̘̓͗̈ǹ̜̯̘̥̭͎̟̋ͯ̓ͧ̾.̤̽̔ ͔̣͑̑ͨD̸̖͓̻̩͖̋͒ͮͮͯ̃ȍ͓̜͔͎ͩ̌ͮ͡ͅn̟̬̣̩̰̞͔ͪ͂͊́'̤͙͖̪ͨ̂͞t͙̬̺̗̯͕̾̒̎͗ͧ͆̍ ̥̪̳̫̘̟͇͒ỳ̙͉̫ͯȯ̺̠̬̟̩̰̱ͫu͚̺̮ͅ ̛̮̰̥̲̩̩̂ͮͭ̂̏w̤ͬ̑̑͌ȃ̫n̶͚͐͗t̰͉̜ͣ̑͟ ͈͙̹̠͚̥͐͊̄ͪ̏͂t̛̮̿̚ͅo͖͔̙̖̺ ̜͈̰͙̮̦̄ͧͯ̈̃͛t͕̣̗̻͖̊ͯ͊ĕ̞̜̺͓̠͚̰̃ͭ́͋̾l̬̗ͬ́̄l̡̠͖̗̼ͣ̽͒͋ ̛̗͕̦̖̦̩̹͛̑̇̂̀̏t̗̬̩ͫ͛͆̚ͅh̵̠̜̗̉͒ͫͅê̓͏ ̙̥̗̠̠̻͈̅̂͌w̘̱a͔͍̘͔̜͑ͥ̅̍̈ͭͫͅn̷͇͍̐n̦͂͐ͤ͒ȃ̞̣̞̺̖̮̻͘b̛̫͉̲̼͒e̢ͨ ̈ͣ͑̐̈ẅ̼̪͎̼̫̦́̅̽ͮͭ̚͡h̭͍̓ͤa̫̟̙̣̩̟ͧ͂ͤ̾͋t̼̝̀'̬͍̯͎͚ͥͣ̃̒͐ͭs̀̒̒͆ͨ̀̚ ̶͈͎̣͎̯̋b̦̱̳̊͌̃̊ͩ͋ͯė̢̬̼̙e̲̪̳̻͓̋̾ͤͦ͗͂ń̲̹ͤͯ ̅̔̒ͩ̚̚h̥ͤ̓͢a͔̭̾̅ͧ̉ṕ̤̞̆ͣ͋p̠̮̗͐e̡̯̥̲̬̣ͥͅn̏̔͐̏҉į͇͉̳͚͐n͎̹̍ͦ̋g͓͎͎͉̟?̥̝͚̜̜͓̈́ͅ ̖̺͍̺̒̌͆ͧM͖̜̳͍̩̯̞̔̎̃̉ͩͪ́͜ȧ̞͔̼̟͕̳͔̓̑͠y̰̬͖͍̅͆b̟̯̝̞͎͔̘̏̄̓ͤͮ͑̚̕e̡̳͕̊ͅͅ ̳͔͕̱̥̋̌́̅g̣̳͎̤͖̤͇̉̑̚i͖̬̬̜̻ͮͤv͇̓͋e̾͒ͧ̿ͪ̍̿ ̱̤̼͉̙͙̠̓̏̚y̲̪̲̼̼͐̊̈́͋̅ͨͅò̘̩̞͕͎͌̂̐͂͂ụ͎̯̤̦͎͋̈́̎ͣ͛ͅr̀ͮ̊̏̇ͪ͏̠͓ ͓͉̬̣̗̅͋f̗͇̿͒̎į̾͊͋͑ņ̠̮͂ͥ̐͋ͣ̑̍ȃ̹̑͋̋̑ͫ̓l͗͐̈́ͦ͑͒̇ ̨̞̹̪̫͛̓g̳ͨ͑̊͞o̹̣̪̳̅̒͢ǒ̼̬̰̮̞̞͖ͧ̈̊̿d̂̚b̲͔̣̯͙̬̥͂̈̉ͣͦ̽y̩ͭ͌ͫ͋ͣe̻͓̭̫̟̾͌̂̋̓̓͑s̯̉ͬ?̮̹͖̣̲̎"̡̻͎͎͐̈̅ Anti grinned, almost as if he had won.

 

The magician glared, his eyes flaring with an almost turquoise light. “Goodbyes won’t be needed… because we’ll win, like we do every time.”

 

“Marv… Marv what-”

 

Jackie was cut off as one of Anti’s clones threw a punch. Marvin mentally thanked Anti for the distraction. He didn’t want to explain his own weakness was growing. Hell, he could feel his own legs trembling as he struggled to keep standing.

 

“Bad move,” the magician smirked as a glow from his hands brightened as he put more of his magical energy into them. As if calling upon some sort of Doctor Strange-kind of power, he began his incantation. Placing his hands together, they began to separate, forming a sort of spell circle. He didn’t have a choice anymore. He had to use this one.

 

“Anáil, ba cheart dom a dhéanamh go domhain,” he began muttering, slowly going to a knee. He could feel his strength being sapped from his body. It wouldn’t be much longer, but he rasped out more of the spell, feeling blood dribble from his nose and mouth with every word. “Creidim, ba cheart dom a bheith ag léim. Blas, cad is giotán. Gach mo shaol ar fad. Lig dom aghaidh, lig dom aghaidh, lig dom mo eagla. Lig dom aghaidh, lig dom aghaidh, lig dom mo eagla. Tá mé ar bun, tá mé síos, tá mé beagnach anseo. Bí ag faire liom, caith na deora.”

 

“What the?!” Jackie’s eyes widened.

 

Marvin frowned. Did he know that spell? If he didn’t, that was fine - he shouldn’t know it anyway, especially when it came to battle spells. He was a hero, not a magician. If he did know the spell, however, that wasn’t good. That would mean he’d read into the more dangerous spell books. That or he’d learned from the few survivors of the spell what it was.

 

“Marvin! No!,” Jackie cried, “Please! Don’t use that spell!”

 

Damn it. He knew the spell.

 

The magician looked over to his comrade. He gave a weakened smile, slowly expanding the spell.

 

“What the hell are you doing Marvin! You know what that spell does!”

 

“I know…”

 

“Then why?!”

 

"̧̖̜͙̺͉ͤ̏ͧͥ̅D̷̩̫̓ȋ̮͍̠̼ͅḋ̙̪̰͍̝̫͗̀̉̚̚͟ ̗̖̬̖̊ͫ̋͞ͅy̙̘͑ͦ͌͡o͕͚̼̘͋͗͋ͯ̉ͥ̉͞u̞ͤ ̮̼̦̙̩ͣͦͯ͆̐͋̚n̯̈̽ͪͮ̆̓o͎̻̞ͫͥ̏̆͟ťͪ̔̒̌͏ ̧͓̳͖̄̄p̙̜̅̈ͮa͐̿ý̵̎ͫͦ ̭̰͠ã̵͆̈́̉͊t̨̜̼̝̟̙͇t̷̬̖͕͔̦̞̗ͩ̓̔e͕̹͙̪͎̪̎ͨ͊̋̈́̇͐ͅn͔̤̺̘̗̐̑ͥ̍̏ͨ͆ṱ̢͙̖̭̱͌̂͑̋̐̽̿i͖͉̮̍̋̌͛̒ͣo̡̭̥̣̙̤͈̰ͤ͛ͯ͑n̡͙̘̯͈͇͓̣͑,͔̟̳̬̰̹̔ͧͣ̊ ̵̲̥ͣ̆ͥ̿̽̉ḫ̼̥͖͚͎̗̋ͩ̓̊ͣ̚e͔̤̗̪͍͗̀͘ȑ̶̯̳̠̹ͨ̓ͭ̍͑oͦ?̭̜̼ͩ̾ͧͮͨ̔̌͢ ̺̜̱̰̹̖I͚͙͖̟͍͊͝t͎ͭ̔ͭ͝'̼̟̺̗̬ͤ̾ͩͣ͆ͣ̀͘ͅs̡̖͓̰̖̜ͮ̒̚ ͎͈͈̮͂͂̓̽ͥt̙̫̬̹͇̐̾ͮ̂̋ͅͅi̳̹͚̹͓̓ͅm̹͖̤̦̄̐ͫ̒̌̚̚e̥̙͈͙̰̭͉ͤ ͯ͛ͭͤf̥̟̻͕̹͍͍̒͂̄ͦo͌̐̆ͬ͋ͤṛ̭̙̯̳̰̭̈͋̒ ̘̻̥̲̺ͩͤ̅ͩo̘̗̮̮̥͇͑́ͬͤu͖̣̻͋͌̔ͥͦr͓̯̆̋͛̄̚ ̤̞ͤ̾d̷̜͈͉̜̗̪̳͐̆e̫̺̹̜ͦ̓a͖͚̯͓̎ͣ̿͋͞r̨̓ͯ̅ͫ͊̀́ ̮̹͕̱̺͒ͧ̌̇̒̇͗̕m͌̉͊a̻g̱͔̻̬̤̰̏i͚͇͕̗̖̮͕ͦ̂ͣc͓̜ͭ͌ͧi̗̳͔̯̤̍͌̇̂̃͟ͅă̲̣̰͛ͭ͜n̟̣̱̭̒̓ ̤͒͆̒͜t̡̠̠̮̻ͥo̩̙̦̟̙͠ ̨̬̞͗̑͛t͕͇̞̱͓̒̀̄a̷ͦ̉̒̾̔̒̃k̥̣͕̜͇̺̖͋̃̓eͩ̇̊ͪͤ ̩͔̭̜̃̄͐ͧ̓͂͡ĥ͏̺̜i̷ͮ̆͌̿̈s̱̪ͬ̑̂ ̻̫͉̳̰̣ͭ̏̊͌͟ͅf̪̖̳͎͐ͭ̓ͩͯ͟i͇̙̮̰͌̏͛͆ͭn̲̼͒ͯ͑͑̑a̞ͧ̎ͭͨ̃ͯͫl̐̉ͧ̏ͧ̀͏̭ ̮̦̔̊̆̃̈̚̕b̶ͧo̜ͩͭ͂̎ͭͥ̍w͉̩͓̫.̻̬͉̻̙͓̦͋͒̎̇ͦ"̭ͮͫ͗͂ͣ̄̎ Anti laughed as every single one of the clones put their focus onto the person in question.

 

“N-No… No Marv. We told you to take a rest! We told you not to use-”

 

Before red-clad man could finish, Marvin widened the spell circle. Extending the circle as far away as the back most clone, he slammed the spell into the ground. A wave of power moved out from his center, draining him as he kept his hand on the ground.

 

“MARVIN!” Jackie screamed.

 

The magician couldn’t hear, however. The sound of his heart pounding and his blood rushing filled his ears. He couldn’t focus on anything other than the spell. His body trembled and blood started to slowly drip from his eyes.

 

“No! No no no! Marvin please! It’s not worth it!”

 

The man in blue gazed up at the dark glitch. “Go back to where you came from for a while. Leave us alone. And give us back Jack!” he growled.

 

With that he sent a final pulse through the ground. Anti let out a glitched scream, causing Marvin to grin at his success.

 

"̫͍͕̫͓͑̀͗͂̕Y͔͍̺̼ͭͧͅoͥ̿ͩ̿ͩ̋u̹̜̯͗̍̑̓͆̽̀r̡͛̓ ͫͯ̐͊ͮ͌t̵̘͕̹̺̣ͬͣͥ̅̊ͧ̾i̦ͧͤͨ̎̈m̭̰̬̮̉̀̋́͂͘e̺ͬͩ̆̑͌̂͘ ̟̚͢ḿ͂͋͏̹͙̖̼̟̲a̜̜̟̎̊y̠͋ͥ͐ ̻͈ͨ́̍̈̅b̨̹̹͐͋̂̓ē͍̤͋̎ ̵̟̻͈͕̖̜́́u̱͍̗̬̿͋̊̕p̬͇̜̻̗̞͆͑̌̆̆͆͢,̺̮̝͂̊̂̾̀̐̽ ̥̊̎̎͠M̴̟̗͇̜̚ͅͅår̺͇̅ͥv̡͂͗ͩͩͨi̵͍n̟̼̩͈̲̭͓ͨͫ̂̅̽,̝͋̾ͫ"̲̠̺̊͢ͅ Anti snarled painfully, glaring at the weakened spell-caster,"̧̱͖bͧ̽̌̋̎̀͏u̞͇̦͚͓̭͑ͥͮ̃ͪ͞tͭͭ̓̆ͅ ̴̳̅͗͊ͫt̗h̥́́̈́͊ͧi̯̗̤̭̼̖͛ͨ͛ͧ͟s͑̒͆̾͋̚ ͭͭ̓̈ͭ̒̔҉͉̮f̣͉̭̰̖ͦ̋̈́́́̒͡ȉ̛̮̔͑̒͊̃g̟̪̞̣ͪ̏ͯͪ̋̍ͧ͘h͎̯͙t̓̂ͮ͌͏͎͓͉̻ͅͅͅ ͈̞̞̲̹ͩͦ͒̒̈ͭ̔i̞͓̺͕̜͎̊͛̉͒ͬs̲̬̈́̿̍̚͝ ͉̯̄ͫ͂͗̂̚ͅn̖̼͍̦͕̿͑ͫ̋̾̿͌ŏ̭̪̰̖͎̟ͧt̼̺̉̍̏ͫ͝ ̞̮̞͉̗͈̎̂ͦͦo̦̖̥̥̟̺̅ͮ̌ͮ̍͠v̘͍̖̩͇͉͚̒̌ͫ̍̂ͮ̕er̛̜͓̹̖ͦ̂̇̔̏!̛͖̻͇̰̹͒ͦ̋̊ͤ͛̄"̷̘̦͆ͣͨͦ́͊͐

 

He vanished into the air, the feel of electricity dying away with every second. Marvin smiled, his energy drained as he fell forward. He would… He had…

 

“M-Marvin! Marvin! Talk to me!”

 

Jackie’s voice seemed so distant as the magician felt himself get turned over. Was he being turned over? He couldn’t really tell, his body was going numb. A body-wracking cough took over, blood leaving his lips. He knew his magic could be seen within the crimson liquid.

 

“J-Jackie?” his voice spoke, no stronger than a whisper. His eyes were slowly closing.

 

“Hey… Hey… no no no. You gotta stay awake,” the hero spoke, “I… I have to get you to Henrik. He’ll… He’ll know what to do…”

 

“Nnn…” Marvin tried to speak, but found himself losing more strength. His body began to shake, shiver, as the world around started to grow cold.

 

“F-Fuck, hold on,” the red-clad man spoke, “You’re starting to get a fever… Damn it… This isn’t good.”

 

Marvin weakly reached up a shaky arm. He touched it to Jackieboy Man’s cheek as his eyes fluttered closed.

 

“De réir bannaí na ndaoine atá íon agus go maith... an anam seo a chosaint…” he struggled, his breathing becoming weak and labored, “Shine air... agus an neart a thabhairt dó chun... leanúint ar aghaidh leis an gcomhrac... Lig a fhios dó... tá sé grá agus... agus é a choinneáil slán sna blianta amach romhainn... Mar sin déan é a bheith... mar sin is é.”

 

As Marvin’s world grew dark, he could barely hear the frantic screams of his friend.

  


 

Bright… Too bright…

 

“Oh god, we’re losing him again!”

 

“Not on my vatch ve’re not!”

  


 

Everything so numb… hurts…

 

“You’re okay, Marv, you’re safe. Even Jack’s okay!”

 

“Damn it, Marvin, don’t do this to us.”

  


 

Why does it feel like I’m falling?

 

“What are you talking about? Elven princes? Unicorns… Burping butterflies?”

 

“He’s delirious, Jackie. You of all people know zat feeling.”

  


 

Shit… hurts to breathe again…

 

“He’s coughing up blood!”

 

“Fuck. Keep watch on that!”

  


 

What… what’s that warm… safe...

 

“Please Marvin. Wake up. We’re waiting for you. All of us.”

  


 

A soft groan left pallid lips. Dulled blue-green eyes slowly opened. It amazingly wasn’t too bright as they gazed upon a lavish starred blue canopy above them.

 

Marvin was in his bedroom. He was in his own bed. He glanced around as tried figure out how he got there.

 

A little ways away, there was a sleeping figure in a chair. The figure had on a deep red hoodie and a pair of jeans. Their eyes had dark circles underneath them. They looked almost the same as himself - almost.

 

“J-Jackie,” he whispered, wincing at how much his throat hurt, as well as the hoarseness ove his own voice.

 

“He’s been there the entire time,” a voice came from the door, “He hasn’t left your side very often. Even for me.”

 

The blue-green gaze moved over to the source before widening slightly. A brunet male stood there, half leaning against the frame. Gray-blue shown softly as the man pushed off the door frame and walked over the magician’s bed.

 

“Jack…” Marvin rasped.

 

The YouTuber went over to the nightstand and took a cup of water with a straw off of it. He held it to the bedridden male. The person in question took the straw in his mouth, taking slow but greedy sips.

 

“Jackie told us what you did, Marvin,” Jack spoke softly, “You knew what doing that spell would do to you.”

 

The magician looked away. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Lies don’t become you, Marvin,” was sighed, “Sean told us about the spell after Jackie wrote it down. You were already getting sick from magic usage, why didn’t you let yourself rest?”

 

“Couldn’t.”

 

The older ego sat down on the edge of the bed. “Sean also told us about your past. About the two magicians you knew who just barely survived the Magic Sickness after using that spell, and those who died from it. Marvin… Why?”

 

“I wanted everything to be okay… I wanted you back… I wanted…” Marvin started coughing. Strangely, it didn’t wake the sleeping hero. He wondered why.

 

“Don’t worry. I know a spell or two myself. He needed the sleep after a week of staying up to keep an eye on you.” Jack smiled.

 

Then his expression grew serious again.

 

“What would Selena say to this?” he asked. “What would Jamie say? I guarantee both those girls would be worried for you. As it is, you had all of us worried.”

 

The magician gazed over at the hero who was slumped over in the chair.

 

“I just wanted to make sure that my fellow egos were safe.”

 

The air in the room seemed to relax and calm. Jack’s expression softened as he gazed at the two. His eyes remained mostly on the magician, though.

 

“You wanted to keep us safe,” he spoke softly, “Now it’s our turn to do the same for you. Just rest now, Marv. You’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Anáil, ba cheart dom a dhéanamh go domhain  
> Creidim, ba cheart dom a bheith ag léim  
> Blas, cad is giotán  
> Gach mo shaol ar fad  
> Lig dom aghaidh, lig dom aghaidh, lig dom mo eagla  
> Lig dom aghaidh, lig dom aghaidh, lig dom mo eagla  
> Tá mé ar bun, tá mé síos, tá mé beagnach anseo  
> Bí ag faire liom, caith na deora
> 
> Irish to English (at least it should be)
> 
> Breath, I should take a deep  
> Faith, I should take a leap  
> Taste, what a bittersweet  
> All my, All my life  
> Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
> Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
> I'm up, I'm down, I'm almost there  
> Watch me cry, wipe the tears
> 
> (Lyrics to “Face My Fears” by Utada Hikaru and Skrillex)
> 
>  
> 
> De réir bannaí na ndaoine atá íon agus go maith ... an anam seo a chosaint ... Shine air ... agus an neart a thabhairt dó chun ... leanúint ar aghaidh leis an gcomhrac ... Lig a fhios dó ... tá sé grá agus ... agus é a choinneáil slán sna blianta amach romhainn ... Mar sin déan é a bheith ... mar sin is é.
> 
> Irish to English
> 
> By the goddess of all that is pure and good... protect this soul... Shine upon him... and give him the strength to... to continue the fight... Let him know... he is loved and... and keep him safe in the coming years... So mote it be... so mote it be.
> 
>  
> 
> ~A couple things are a shout-out to one of my Septieye fam on tumblr/Discord.  
> ~Some of this is actually based on a roleplay I was a part of.  
> ~Thanks to The BOSS/TBiN/Glitch, and now thanks to a recent video (Quit The Video to Win), y'all already know how much I push that Jack is his own ego.  
> ~I gave Sean a sort of overseer role - not quite the Elimist from the "Animorphs" book series, but kinda like the Watchers from Marvel?
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr!  
> personal: Scarlet-Witch-Angel  
> Baker!Chase rp/ask blog: stuntbakerbrody


End file.
